Omnians
Omnians are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Omnius. Omnians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Omnians possess a large number of superpowers, including but not limited to Super strength and speed, flight, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath. In every Universe save the World of Neon, there are no survivors of this race. In all Universes the planet is fated to blow up taking the Omnians with it, but in Neon there are a few survivors living on Earth. 'Physiology ' Omnian cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. They possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Omnian bodies also store energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of the Omnian's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements their physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. Omnian bodies stop aging when they reach their physical prime, and they maintain their strength and vitality indefinitely as long as they have solar energy to absorb. If cut off from a source of solar radiation, they rapidly lose their powers until they are as weak as a typical E-class being. However, even this will not kill them, as their bodies will merely enter a state of suspended animation until they are restored by exposure to the sun again. 'Powers' Omnian bodies act as solar batteries, which convert that radiation into energy which fuels a number of super powers. These powers include Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Hurricane Breath, Freezing Breath, X-ray Vision, Telescopic/Microscopic vision, Super Hearing, Flight, Regeneration, Longevity, Heat Vision, Stamina and Durability. How powerful they are depends on their class and how much solar radiation they’ve absorbed. An Omnian Ruler, for instance, can lift weights in excess of 100 tons and fly at many times the speed of sound. They are remarkably durable, with only the strongest attacks able to wound them at all and even those wounds are quickly healed from. It is important to note that at first glance to Aura sensitive races, Omnians do not appear to be very powerful at all. This is because as a race, the Omnians do not develop their Aura and few ever seem to rate above E-Class. However, the powers generated by their solar absorption abilities make them very strong, giving them the equivalent of SS-Class power to put them on the same level as the Gods. It is theorized that the low Aura output of the Omnians is what prompted Smar-Tass’s makers to design him to draw his power from solar radiation, which he was very efficiently designed to do. This low Aura output allowed the Omnian Sovereigns to get the drop on the Goddess Rudra and defeat her. However, Highmother, who had far more acute senses than her siblings, immediately recognized the Omnians powers and their source. 'Personality' In no small part due to the conditioning left to them by Smar-Tass, most Omnians were highly pacifistic and took pride in their logic. They considered violence to be beneath them, and regarded it as a failure of character to resort to it at any given time. They were very arrogant, regarding other races to be of no interest whatsoever. Omnians were very xenophobic, having no interest in interacting with the rest of the Galaxy beyond letting any neighbors know to leave them alone. By the time of the planet's destruction, Omnian culture had become stagnant, a highly advanced society of beings with godlike power who did absolutely nothing. Despite being contemporaries of the Gods and roughly equal to them in power, the Omnians lacked the Gods' vitality and ambition. Where the Gods were vibrant, ambitious, and reveled in all that they did, the Omnians were dull, many of whom lacked any kind of direction except for that dictated by the supercomputer Mother. They considered the society left to them by Smar-Tass to be perfect and looked at any deviation from that as wicked, which grew in them to become a fear of change. All resources went into trying to maintain the status quo, everyone knew their place and trusted everyone else to know their's. They considered themselves and their society to be perfect, and so stopped attempting to improve themselves. The exception to this were the Young, who on the surface pretended to buy into their seniors' austere lifestyle, but in private saw no reason to copy a culture they saw as stagnant. Instead the Young were highly hedonistic, indulging their emotions and whims. In the beginning they did not attempt to hide their colorful lifestyles, and they attempted to rebel against the Rulers. However, they were no match for the Sovereigns, who easily put them down. Afterwards the Young took their movement underground. When the destruction of the planet became clear, many tried to leave in defiance of the Rulers, but most were captured and killed. 'Culture and Society ' The Omnian State developed by Smar-Tass was a rigid caste system. For himself he took the title of Sovereign, and presided over the Ruling Houses who were made up of his closest disciples and their families. These Rulers in turn oversaw the Guardian caste, which had been created to act as the militia and police force of the Omnian State. The Guardians shepherded the Commons, who made up the rest of Omnian society and were responsible for the menial tasks and maintenance of the State. Under Smar-Tass, Omnius became highly advanced, with genetic engineering defeating disease and aging while automated technology controlled by the supercomputer Mother freed up Omnians to engage in the pursuit of deeper wisdom. All was well until one of the Rulers grew jealous of Smar-Tass’s authority and poisoned him, hoping to take the title of Sovereign for himself. Instead, he was overthrown and imprisoned in an alternate dimension by the other Rulers. Realizing that no single one of them could replace Smar-Tass, the remaining Rulers banded together into a Council to rule in his name, the head of each House taking the title of Sovereign for themselves. Mother became an advisor to the Ruling Council, and allowed them to keep tabs on the population of Omnius. Without Smar-Tass to guide them though, the Omnians stagnated. While they continued to engage in the studies of mathematics, astronomy, music and technology, they also became idle and failed to make practical use of their knowledge. Towards the end, a mysterious disease called the "Golden Plague" was killing Omnians by the hundreds. The Rulers, who possessed the greatest degree of Smar-Tass’s inheritance were particularly vulnerable and a large number of them were wiped out during a single outbreak. This lead to the first large scale increase in Ruler births in millennia as the Ruling Houses sought to replenish their numbers. Thus was born the first generation of Omnian Rulers in millennia, and these were called the Young. These newborn Omnians saw little reason to obey the rigid life of their parents and they rose up. However, their rebellion was put down by the power of the Sovereigns, and afterwards the newborn would engage in secret meetings where they indulged in a hedonistic lifestyle. This counter culture called itself the Young, and they were devoid of any restraints, ignoring or even spurning accepted morals, and forms of behavior sanctioned by the larger society. In public they would appear to toe the line for the Supreme Council, but in private all manners of pleasure were indulged. One of the leaders of this movement was Dum-As, son of a minor line of the Noble House of As and older brother to Brianna Dat-As, who would later become known as Sovereign Girl. Brianna would later tell her cousin Jak-As, better known as the hero Sovereign, that she and her brother regularly indulged in incest and that she deeply loved and admired him, and that Jak-As reminded her greatly of him. All the while, the Golden Plague continued to be a problem. Upon researching the matter, the Ruling Council discovered that the cause was growing radiation produced by Omnius's increasingly unstable core. Due to this process, the entire planet itself was going to explode. When it became clear that Omnius’s days were numbered, the Young defied the wishes of the Council who decided that the race would die with the planet, who they worshipped like a god. The Young made an attempt to leave the planet in a stolen spaceship, and in order to solidify the group Dum-As encouraged the group to share his sister as a sign of solidarity. They made the attempt to leave, but they were thwarted and Dum-As was killed in the attempt. Lord As used his influence to save his niece from trouble and made the deal with her that sent her and his son to Volt. 'Religion' Omnian religion was centered around the worship of their society’s founder, Smar-Tass. He is revered by them as the Great Lawgiver and Savior, who lifted the Omnians from the quagmire of violence and emotion and lead them to a study of wisdom. After his death, he left behind the supercomputer Mother to guide the culture he left behind, and most Omnians came to look at Mother as a surrogate for Smar-Tass. Trivia - In the World of Shiva, the same drama of their battle with Highmother played out with King Crash instead. However unlike Highmother, who was mollified by the Omnians and let them live so long as they stayed on their planet, Crash was sufficiently annoyed with them that he nearly wiped them out and it took Rudra herself to talk him out of destroying Omnius. The only reason he let them live was because he could detect the disturbance in Omnius's core and realized that they were doomed anyway.